1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diving apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is primarily, but not essentially, concerned with commercial air breathing diving at depths down to 50 m and apparatus such as are disclosed in British Application GB 2182967A to David W. Kirkley et al., and published on May 28, 1987.